


Other Options

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FIx It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's ready to leave LA and start a new life in his job with Howard Stark, before life changes courses and gives him and Peggy some new options</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Options

“you...you’re leaving?” Peggy looked at Jason in confusion, wondering how things had come to be this way. Why nothing seemed to want to work for her. “Just..like that?”

   “Mr. Stark’s offered me a job...and jobs are kind of...well, really hard for me to find.” There was a smile on Jason’s face, but Peggy could see the dispair and pain in his eyes. “It’s the best chance i have.”

   “you’re a genius, you should be able to get a job anywhere” she protested, anger starting to boil in her blood at the thought of anyone turning Jason down for a job when he could put Howard Stark to shame.

    “If it were just up to my intelligence, i probably could.” he agreed “unfortunately, many people take my skin colour into consideration and...”

“yes, i’m starting to learn that it’s not usually viewed as a ‘good quality’ in most people’s books.” She rolled her eyes at the idea of anyone turning Jason away simply because he had gorgeous darker skin. “i’m sorry i didn;t realize that before, and i should have.”

    “it’s ok,” he smiled “not many people do honestly, and it’s nice to hear someone admit that they missed it.” Shaking her head, Peggy chuckled softly as tried to forget that this was supposed to be a final goodbye.

“do you have to go?” the words left her mouth before she even knew that she was thinking them, and she couldn’t help the hot feeling that took over her face. “i just..i mean...”

suddenly, the door slammed open and Howard came running back inside, dripping wet from the pool and absolutely everything hanging out and showing “i just had a perfect idea!”

“Good God, Howard!” Peggy screeched, slapping her hands over her eyes and trying to mentally scrub away the image that had now been burned into her eyes.

     “what?” Looking down at himself Howard thought about the situation for a second before shrugging his shoulders and continuing “anyways, change of plans Mr. Wilkes. i need you here in LA if that’s ok with you. this is going to need the best a brightest minds...other than mine of course.”

    Turning her attention to Jason, Peggy kept her hand up so that it blocked out Howard and smiled hopefully as she watched the other man contemplated his options.

    “i think i have a few things here in LA i still want to sort out.” He smiled over at Peggy with a twinkle in his eyes “you’re on Mr. Stark. i’ll enjoy helping.”

    “Glad to hear it!” Howard clapped his hands together and started to make his way out of the room and towards his lab “i’m going to start with plans...”

   Watching the billionaire make his way out of the room, Jason waited till he was gone before turning back to Peggy “it’s safe.”

“oh thank god,” she let out a sigh of relief “that’s never going to leave my brain. i’m absolutely horrified.”

“guess we’re going to have to make a lot of new memories to cover it up,” Jason chuckled “should we start with a dinner and dance? maybe we’ll get the full dance this time?”

     “that sounds...wonderful.” her smile grew every second as she thought about it, and before she knew what she was doing she had surged forward, wrapping her arms around Jason’s neck and kissing him passionately. “absolutely,” she pulled away for a second, smiling down at him and letting him pull her onto his lap for a more comfortable position “Perfect.”


End file.
